Digimon Froniter: Threat of Reconstruction
by Lodis lord
Summary: Things are heating up as the kids go through the net! Heading into the Finale! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Return of the Digidestined

**Disclaimer: **Digimon doesn't belong to me, so I make no money.

Prologue- A Change in the Digital World 

After the digital world was destroyed by Lucemon. He was forced into battle with the legendary warriors. He was thus defeated and the digital world was restored. A problem had come and seized the digital world. It was becoming over populated. Billions of digimon were being reborn, and consumed vital space. The three angels Cherubimon, Ophanimon, and Seraphimon met to come up with a solution.

"More and more digimon are coming into our world. At this rate we'll be over populated," Ophanimon said. "We'll perhaps we should temporarily delete the Village of Beginnings," Cherubimon said. "Are you crazy? We can't deprive life from our brothers." Seraphimon pointed out. "It must be done," Cherubimon insisted. None of them could come to a decision.

"Perhaps I can help you," a mysterious voice said. They looked at young man apparently in his teenage years. He wore an all blue out fit with a long black trench coat. He was of an African descent. He wore shiny glasses that matched with his spiky black hair. His light brown eyes went with his skin. "Who are you?" Seraphimon asked. "The future ruler of this world, and the answer to your prayers," He replied.

"Pardon?" the angels said in unison. "I can save you all, but in return you must make me the king of the digimon," He said. "Who are you?" Ophanimon asked. "Call me King Emmett," He said. "Enough of this!" Seraphimon began to position himself for his famous attack. "Strike of the seven crystals!" the attack was flung toward Emmett, but a strange barrier deflected the attack!

"I'm not like you think?" Emmett said. "How can a mere human deflect my attack?" Seraphimon asked. "I have learned many secrets of the digital world during my studies... Nothing will stop me from becoming the king," Emmett said. "Silence! As the strongest angel I will show you true power! Lighting spear!" Cherubimon threw the spear at Emmett, but another barrier deflected it!

"'What! Impossible!" Cherubimon cried clearly outraged! "Now angels! You power will become my power!" Emmett tossed three crystals in the air! They quickly captured the angels inside the crystals! "Ha ha ha ha! Come forth my royal knights!" Emmett ordered. 13 shadowy figures appeared before him. Dukemon knelt before him, "My lord what would you have us to do?" He asked. "It's time to cleanse the world, but first we need the remaining actors present so bring those children back to the digital world..." he said deviously.

Chapter1: Return of the Digidestined 

A few days had passed since the children were last present in the digital world. Koichi was still recovering from his fall, but the others were there with him. "I'm glad were here," Zoe said. "I kinda miss the digital world," Takuya said. "Me too," Tommy agreed. J.P. was eating on a cupcake while the others conversed. Koji glared out of the hospital window... "Are you alright?" Takuya asked. "I'm fine, but how will it be when my mom gets here? Will she love me or hate me?" He replied. "Don't think about that right now. You should just be happy Koichi is alive," Zoe said. "Yeah, we've been through so much now," Takuya said.

"If she's anything like my mom, she'll be happy to see you," Tommy said. "Even if she don't like you, you still have us. We're your friends," J.P. said. "That's nice to know "Koji thought to himself.

Their conversation was cut short when all of their cell phones rang. It was Bokomon, and Nemon. "Heeelllp us1" they cried! "Bokomon!" 'Nemon!" they cried a bit surprised. After moments of listening to their screams the voice changed to a deeper one. "Listen kids come to the digital world at once!" the voice creid1 "who is this?" Takuya asked. "Dukemon... if you ever wish to see your friends you'll catch the next train to our world," he said before hanging up. "I hat e to leave, but we have to," Koji said.

Moments later, they were heading to the train station! Koji's mom had swerved passed him in a car! "Mother!" he cried, but she couldn't hear or see him. "That was her," Takuya said. Koji nodded silently. "She looks nice," Tommy said trying to make him feel better.

The train station was strangely empty," this is weird." J.P. said. "Yeah where is everyone?" Zoe asked. "We can't worry about that now, we have to get to a Trailmon," Koji said! They were running as fast as they could! Only one Trailmon was in the currently in the station. "All aboard!" they climbed into the compartment and sat quietly as the train took off! They were now heading toward the digital world.

What waits the children as the return to the digital world, and will they find out what the mysterious Emmett is scheming? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Sorrowful Return

**Disclaimer: **Digimon doesn't belong to me. This fic is written out of love for a good anime.

Chapter 2: Sorrowful Return 

The ride on Trailmon seemed to last a lifetime. "We've been on this train for a while, what are we going to do?" Takuya asked anxious to get off. "I wonder what's wrong, last time we were here things were okay," Zoe's disgruntled face spoke volumes. "Maybe it's just a trick to get us back here," J.P. said. "I'm not sure of that, but I thought that the portal to their world was closed after we beat Lucemon," Tommy said. "Guys look!" Koji pointed at the darkness that had engulfed the station.

Dukemon and Magnamon were waiting at the station holding Bokomon, and Nemon hostage. "Here they come," Dukemon stated. "Shall I intercept them?" Magnamon asked. "Not yet, we want them to get reacquainted with their hybrid spirits," was the response.

Moments later the Trailmon had halted at a stop. Their phones had turned into detectors. "Great! We've come to a stop!" Tommy exclaimed, but their excitement was cut short when they noticed that no one was present. "This place is empty..." Koji with an uncertain feeling. "This is scary," Tommy held onto J.P.'s arm. "What's going on?" he wondered. "Where is this darkness coming from?" Zoe asked. "I don't know, but we have to find a way out," Takuya said.

Suddenly metallic thumping was heard!

"What's that!" J.P. cried! The sound was louder and louder as it came closer. "It's getting closer," Koji was preparing for something unexpected. "I'm scared!" Tommy shrieked!

An army of Knightmon marched toward them. "Digidestined! The 13 Royal knights and our King wish to have a word with you," a Knightmon declared. "What if we refuse?" Koji asked defiantly. "We will delete you," was the response.

Their Detectors glowed! "It's our spirits!" J.P. shouted! They each stared into their Detectors! "Spirit Evolution!" they cried at the same time! Each of them cycled through their respective transformations! "Agunimon!" "Lobomon!" "Kazemon!" "Kumamon!" "Beetlemon!" they called out the names of what they were becoming!

The 5 legendary warriors were ready for battle! "You choose to fight! How foolish! Berserk sword!" the Knightmon attacked with their swords! "A fight let's give it to them, Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon unleashed a flaming tornado that engulfed several of the Knightmon digitizing the instantly! "Fractal code digitize!" Agunimon claimed their data.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon struck the ground sending an electrical surge toward the Knightmon! "Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon's wind flung the Knightmon in every which way! "Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon froze the remaining in their tracks! "My turn!" Lobomon leaped in the air! "Lobokendo!" his energy kendostick shattered the Knightmon!

"That felt good I bet," Magnamon landed before them holding a cage that contained Bokomon, and Nemon. "A royal knight I presume," Agunimon stated. "Let us go!" Bokomon cried! "I'm sorry, but that's not possible. My orders are to make you guys an offer you can't refuse," Magnamon said arrogantly. "We're waiting to hear your offer," Beetlemon said impatiently. "Serve our king, and you will rule our future world along with him," Magnamon replied.

"New world!" Lobomon cried! "What are you talking about?" Kazemon asked. "You may not know this, but our world is doomed with overpopulation which is constantly rising. Our king has come up with a way to fix this problem. He well reconfigure our data to fix the problem, but we may have to completely delete this world to eradicate whatever caused the problem, so will you join us?" Magnamon asked with his hand extended.

They exchanged bewildered glances. "How long have we been gone?" Agunimon asked. "2 years," Bokomon replied. "My neck hurts!" Nemon cried. "It could be much worse," Magnamon said. "How do other digimon feel about this?" Kazemon asked. "Some are coming around to it while others don't want to accept the fact that this needed to be done," Magnamon said. "What about those who go against you?" Beetlemon questioned. "You have a lot of questions...but I can see that you really want to know, so I'll tell you. Lord Alphamon carries out their execution before their little regime," Magnamon smiled.

"That's evil!" Kazemon cried! "Knights are suppose to defend the weak not destroy them!" Lobomon cried with a tone of outrage! "We won't bow to you guys, and we won't let you do whatever it is that you are planning!" Agunimon shouted! "Fools! You are warriors! They should serve their king! Instead you have chosen to be legendary renegades! I will personally carry out your execution!" Magnamon digitized Bokomon and Nemon before taking their data!

"Noooo!" They cried out!

"Bokomon...Nemon..." Agunimon stumbled to his knees in disbelief. "You destroyed them..." Kazemon sobbed. "We'll kill you!" Kumamon charged toward Magnamon! "Fool! Magna punch!" he countered with a devastating punch! Kumamon hit the ground unable to stand. "Tommy!" J.P. shouted! "There's more of that for you...Magna blast!" Magnamon blasted them with a large blast that scattered them! "He's strong..."Lobomon held his kendostick ready to attack. "Give me your best shot," Magnamon looked on expecting a weak attack.

Will they be able to defeat a royal knight and how will they deal with the deletion of Bokomon and Nemon? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Team Victory

**Disclaimer: **Doesn't belong to me, so I'm not making any money.

In the previous chapter the digidestined came face to face with Magnamon one of the royal knights. After a small conversation they refuse his offer and he deletes Bokomon and Nemon. Now he seeks to delete the legendary warriors.

Chapter3: Team Victory 

"I see all are still familiar with your powers, but that won't b enough to stop me from carrying out my King's orders," Magnamon waited for Lobomon's attack. "I will defeat you! Pyro Darts!" Agunimon flung his fire darts at Magnamon, who jumped back to dodge them! "Lobo kendo!" Lobomon's kendo stick struck Magnamon, but had little effect. "He's strong!" Kumamon declared! "You're smart, but foolish!" Magnamon smirked. "What makes you think you can beat us?" Kazemon asked. "I'm a royal knight..." was the response.

"Guys he's really strong... lets combine our attacks!" Agunimon suggested. "Lets do it!" Beetlemon cried! "Hurricane Wave!" "Lighting Blitz!" "Blizzard Blaster!" "Howling Light!" "Pyro Torpedo!" Their attacks combined into a giant energy tornado that engulfed Magnamon! "Grrr! Ahhhh! This is too much!" he cried before being tossed away!

"Yeah we beat him!" Agunimon cried! "Yeah, but we didn't delete him. I'm sure he'll be back," Lobomon said. "So what do we do now?" Beetlemon asked. "We need to find their king," Kazemon said. "I only thought there were 2 royal knights," Kumamon said. "Apparently not we better try to stop whatever they're doing," Agunimon said. "Come on, maybe we'll find out something in the village of beginnings," Lobomon suggested.

Royal Palace 

Emmett sat on the throne with Dynasmon standing beside him, and Omegamon kneeling before him. "How fares lord Dukemon, and Lord Magnamon mission?" He asked. "Not as expected. Just now Magnamon was beaten, and now those kids wish to go to the village of beginnings," Omegamon said. "I see, well that means we'll have to take that offline as soon as possible, will you do that for me?" Emmett asked. "Yes my lord," Omegamon arose to carryout his orders. "As for the rest of you go scan tiny portions of the digital world!" he ordered. "Wait lord Omegamon!" Dynasmon called out! "Lord Dynasmon?" He glared back. "May I have your mission? I have a score to settle with those punks," he replied. "Your majesty does that mess up your plans?" Omegamon asked his lord. "No not at all Lord Omegamon. I need to test out Rhodo Knightmon's data in a real battle. Come escort me if you don't mind," Emmett glared at Omegamon who was overjoyed to be with his master.

Meanwhile, the kids were now walking through a mountainous region. "Any idea where we are?" Takuya asked. "None," Zoe said. "Man I'm starving," J.P. moaned. "We haven't eaten in a while," Tommy agreed. "Stop worrying about food and focus on what our next move should be," Koji said. "What are we gonna do if a stronger Royal knight shows up?" Takuya asked. He was hoping Koji had the answer, but from the blank expression he received, it was clear he was unaware of the fore coming danger. "We could team up like we did on that gold guy," J.P. suggested. "You guys are idiots! We can digivolve past our human spirits!" Zoe cried out!

Koji noticed a lot of raging dust heading their way! "Look out!" He cried realizing it was a group of Mammothmon! Magnamon was riding on top of one with a devious smirk! ""His it for you children! Run them down! No one defeats a royal knight!" he shouted! The Mammothmon trampled anything in their path!" "Let me handle this! Beast spirit evolution!" Takuya held his detector in the air! It gave off a glare of fire! He was changing! "Burning Greymon!" he flapped his wings fiercely!

"Beast spirit!" Magnamon was surprised! The Mammothmon were drawing closer! "Do something Takuya!" Koji cried! "Don't worry! Wildfire Tsunami!" he generated a large fire that swallowed up the prehistoric digimon, but Magnamon managed to escape the attack! "Their data is mine!" Magnamon absorbed the data! "That was ours!" Zoe cried furiously!

"Silence! I don't know how you beat me last time, but this is it for us!" Magnamon declared! Using the powers of a royal knight he summoned an army of Knightmon! "Calling for reinforcements!" J.P. said. "They are for you, I want to fight the fire digimon alone, you can face my minions!" Magnamon glared at Burning Greymon.

They each digivolved to their human spirit. "Lobokendo!" Lobomon slammed his kendostick through a Knightmon! Kazemon blew several away with her Hurricane Wave. Kumamon froze any that approached while Beetlemon shocked the rest!

"Burning Greymon, I wonder how well you fight alone," Magnamon and Burning Greymon were locked in fisticuffs! Each planting kicks on the other! Neither willing to give up! "I won't lose to you!" he shouted! "What was that!" Magnamon cried as Burning Greymon flung Magnamon in the air! "Pyro Barrage!" he shot him with small fireballs causing a small explosion!

"He got him!" Kazemon cried, but she was wrong! Magnamon emerged with minimal scratches! "Impressive, but not enough, now it's my turn! Magna Punch!" he zoomed in and landed a single punch on Burning Greymon that sent him skidding across the ground! "Takuya!" Lobomon cried! "Do you give up?" Magnamon asked while Burning Greymon struggled to his feet. "Never! I am a legendary warrior! I never give up! Pyro Barrage!" Magnamon leaped in the air, but he jumped directly into the line of fire! "No way!" Magnamon hit the ground hard! "Wildfire Tsunami!" He engulfed Magnamon in an intense fire! "Ahhhhhh! Won't be deleted!" I'm a Royal knight! How can I lose to a simple hybrid?" He successfully shrugged of the fire, but he was heavily injured. "You've been beaten!" Lobomon said.

"Do you accept your defeat?" Burning Greymon asked, but he muttered to himself. "A royal knight defeated. Is our goal really in vain?" He wondered. "You fool!" Dukemon was standing at a distance. "Lord Dukemon..." he said nervously. "You're a royal knight!" Beetlemon exclaimed. "Magnamon! This is the second time you've lost! Now you are doubting!" Dukemon ignored the others. "I lost to them... Doesn't that tell you something?" Magnamon asked. "Your loss only means that you are weak! Your Doubt makes the other Royal knights weak! We think as one, and we can't let one take us down! Therefore I am forced to eliminate you! Spear and rapid attack!" Dukemon went in for the killing blow with his spear, but Burning Greymon took the brunt of the attack!

Everyone including Magnamon was surprised! "He's you're teammate! You can't delete him!" Burning Greymon stated holding Dukemon's spear. "Why are you helping me?" Magnamon asked. "Because no digimon deserves to be deleted even scum," Lobomon answered. "Yeah!" Kazemon said. "We help anyone in need," Kumamon said. "If you fight for the right cause you can be our friend," Beetlemon said.

Dukemon was greatly angered, but turned away from them. "I'll allow this insolence for the time being, but next time we meet, it will be different," he warped out of site.

"You guys helped me... I can never repay your kindness," he rose to his feet, "I know what I must do," he turned to leave. "where are you going?" They asked. "Don't worry, we'll meet again." he said smiled back.

One royal knight down, but several more to go. Will they be able to thwart the royal knights plan? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Moving on

**Disclaimer: **digimon doesn't belong to me,

**(Authors note: **Dukemon is Gallantmon, while Omegamon is Onimon, just to let you know. Miss Dragi I appreciate your comments, and I am happy you are enjoying my fic)

In the previous Chapter the kids faced Magnamon, and after a fierce battle he had a change of heart, now he too is an enemy of the royal knights.

Chapter 4: Moving on 

The kids were traveling through a desert. "Where is the village of beginnings?" J.P. moaned. "Stop whining! We'll get there eventually!" Zoe spat! It was clear the heat was taking it's toll on them. Takuya and Koji said nothing but continued to march onward. Tommy was barely able to match the others pace. "I'm so tired, but I wont say anything," He thought to himself.

"Wonder when we'll see a Trailmon," Takuya spoke aloud. No one was willing to answer, which kind of dampened his mood.

Elsewhere raged a large battle! Emmett stood on his flying chariot. It was gold lined with silver. It was attached to a Pegasusmon. The Royal knights where battling an army of digimon that were against reconstruction. "Transcendent Sword!" with a furies attack from Omegamon's sword hundreds were deleted! "Yes!" Emmett cried! Valkyrimon flew high in the sky! He was a white birdman with a golden hawk on his shoulder! He wore white chest armor! "Lighting arrow!" His lighting arrow attack digitized anything it touched!

A WarGreymon, and Metal Garurumon were leading the resistance! "We won't give in!" they persisted watching their allies lose their life! AlforceVeedramon appeared. He was completely blue with large wings. He had an energy sword equipped to his right arm, and an energy shield attached to his left arm! His horn was a shiny silver color. "Surrender!" He ordered. WarGreymon leaped back forming a large orange energy ball! "Nova Force!" He flung the attack at AlforceVeedramon expecting it to delete him, but he protected himself with his energy shield!

"My Royal Knights aren't weak enough to be deleted by the likes of you," Emmett said.

"Royal Knights how can you serve a mere human?" Metal Garurumon asked. "Because he will liberate us from that which plagues our world!" Omegamon said. "Giga Missile!" Metal Garurumon launched his stronger attack at Emmett, but AlforceVeedramon deflected the attack!

The children still had no luck in the digital desert. Unknown to them, but Alphamon, another Royal knight, was tracking them hidden in the sand. "Where are you going my dear children?" he whispered.

They were now coming into view of a small village, "Look!" Zoe cried with excitement! "A place where we can eat!" J.P. jumped with excitement! Apparently, they had stumbled upon an Agumon village. "Greetings!" A group of Agumon greeted them at the entrance.

"Hi there!" Tommy cried excitedly. "It's been a while since we last had visitors, please come with us!" They ushered the children into a small café were they were being stuffed.

"This food is delicious," J.P. exclaimed as he munched down on the food before him. Koji drank some lemonade to quench his thirst. Zoe properly picked apart her meal with a fork carefully chewing each bite. "Tell me, you guys wouldn't happen to be the legendary warriors that defeated Lucemon?" an Agumon asked. "That would be us," Takuya replied.

"You guys aren't with the royal knights are you?" the Agumon asked. "No way!" Zoe shouted! The Agumon sighed with relief. "I know you are all pretty busy, but we need a favor," The Agumon said. "Sure, after all you guys did treat us to a good meal," Takuya said. "Takuya!" Koji snapped. "He's right Koji," J.P. said. "We need you to defeat Greymon, and SkullGreymon," Agumon back fearful at the names. "Why?" Tommy asked. "Evers since the Royal knights aligned with this king, those 2 come here every day to steal from us or delete us for our data," The Agumon began to sweat profusely.

"Bullies!" Tommy said. "That's right," Agumon said, riled by Tommy's reaction. "I guess we can take care of them for you," Koji said. "Then let's do it!" Takuya said. "I'll be there in a second," J.P. was trying to finish his meal.

Small desert cavern 

Alphamon was sitting with Dukemon, "So Magnamon has betrayed us," he said. Dukemon nodded. "I see, will you report this to our lord?" he asked. "In due time, but I think Lord Omegamon will handle this," Dukemon said. Greymon and SkullGreymon were standing in the corner. "You 2 will go to that Agumon village and wipe out those rats at once!" Alphamon ordered. They nodded before heading out. "Why are you sending weak digimon out there?" Dukemon asked. "I'm merely flexing a bit of muscle, I'll challenge them at the fighting tournament at the digital coliseum.

In the city the kids were waiting for the evil digimon, and they weren't waiting long, Greymon launched several fireballs at the little huts sprouting up miniature fires! "They're hear!" the Agumon were in an uproar! "Be gone you insufferable digimon!" SkullGreymon assaulted them with his terrible dark shot attack!

"Enough!" The Legendary warriors appeared! "Lord Alphamon didn't say they would be here!" Greymon stated! "So we can't run or he'll delete us!" SkullGreymon shouted! "Then you know that you'll be deleted!" Lobomon said. "Not by the likes of you! Dark Shot!" SkullGreymon launched his attack the group, but they avoided the attack!

"Slide Evolution! Lobomon went to his beast spirit, "KendoGarurumon!" He was now strong enough to do battle with the digimon! "So you what! You changed that doesn't mean anything! Nova Blast!" Greymon spit his signature attack, "Lupine Laser!" KendoGarurumon countered with a bright laser that penetrated Greymon's fireball, and deleted him! SkullGreymon was shocked at the destruction of his comrade. "One attack..." he muttered. "Do you give up?" Kazemon asked. "Double Dark shot!" in response to her comment he used his strongest attack to devastate KendoGarurmon!

"See I'm stronger than you think!" he spat. "Try my beast spirit! Slide Evolution!" Kumamon was now transforming, "Korikakumon!" "All of you can change!" SkullGreymon realized their power. "You are a bully, and I hate bullies!" Korikakumon stared a hole through SkullGreymon. "So what! I do what my master requires! So why don't you punk step aside and allow me to delete this place!" SkullGreymon wouldn't allow an unworthy kid to get in his way!

"Have you ever been bullied?" Korikakumon asked. "No! I'm too strong to be bullied," was the response. "Well let me show the true meaning of being a bully! Frozen Arrowhead!" his arrowheads grappled onto SkullGreymon, proceed to swing him around! The Agumon watch as their oppressor was being defeated! "Lets fight back!" an Agumon shouted! "You'll be deleted!" Skull Greymon said getting over being dizzy! "Pepper breath!" the Agumon combined their attack into a giant flare that caused SkullGreymon a lot of damage!

"Now to Finish you! Avalanche Axes!" Korikakumon finished SkullGreymon with his twin axes! "way to go Agumon! Standing up for your self," Korikakumon complimented. When they returned to the café J.P. was still eating! "J.P.!" they shouted! "What? It takes a lot to fill me up," he smiled. The others began to laugh.


	5. Tournament

**Disclaimer: **Digimon doesn't belong to me

Chapter 5: Digimon Battle Tournament 

After visiting the Agumon village the children moved on. They were now standing before a large coliseum several strong Digimon were standing in a line. "I wonder what this is?" Takuya asked. "It looks like some sort of Tournament," Koji said. "Yeah I think so," J.P. said. "Like a fighting tournament?" Tommy asked. "Yep," Zoe answered. "You guys are here!" They turned to see a familiar a familiar Gatsumon. "Gatsumon!" Koji picked him up! "It's been a long time since I've seen you," He said. "Same to you," Even though it had only been 2 days since their last visit. "So what's going on here?" Takuya asked. "It's the Digimon battle tournament," Gatsumon answered. "Cool!" J.P. said. "The Royal knights are throwing this tournament to gain strong warriors for their cause, and the winner gets to use the internet to warp to any terminal they choose when ever they want," Gatsumon said.

"That's what we need," Takuya said. "Then we'd be able to get to the Village of beginnings," Zoe said. "Why do you guys wanna go there?" Gatsumon asked. "To see what's going on?" Koji asked. "The Royal Tyrants are enforcing their rule, for their king!" Gatsumon said. "We know that, but we need to go to the village of beginnings so we can see the 3 baby angel Digimon," Tommy said. "2 years have passed, and they are back to their mega levels," Gatsumon said. "Really? Then why aren't they doing anything about the royal knights?" J.P. asked. "Because they have been captured by their king, right now the Digimon resistance a battling the royal knights to free the 3 angels, but it's a losing battle," Gatsumon sighed.

A large shadow hovered over them; it was Alphamon. "Who are you?" Koji asked. "That's Lord Alphamon," Gatsumon said nervously. "I assume you are another royal knight," Zoe said. "That is correct, and I assume you know why I'm here," he replied. "You won't delete us," Tommy said. "Little boy you have a mouth on you, but I'll let it slide if you enter my tournament," He said. "Your tournament!" J.P. said. "Yes mine," he replied. "He's the champion," Gatsumon said trying to conceal his apparent fear.

"Let's skip the Tournament, and get to it right here! Beast spirit evolution!" J.P. changed to his beast form, "Metal Kabuterimon!" "Don't do it," Koji warned. "Give it your best shot," Alphamon said. "Bolo thunder!" Metal Kabuterimon attack hit dead on, but nothing happened. "No effect... Well try this! Electron Cannon!" Metal Kabuterimon use his strongest attack! "Fool! Alpha Blast!" Alphamon countered with a large golden blast that wiped out his opponent. J.P. lay lifelessly on the ground. The others were saddened, and angered! "I'll be looking for you in the finals," Alphamon entered the coliseum alone.

"He got me real good," J.P. muttered. "So you're alright?" Koji asked. "Yeah, I'll get him in the tournament, but first I need something to eat," he said. "J.P. you're entering the tournament, then so am I," Takuya announced. "Why don't we all fight," Tommy asked. "That's a perfect idea," Koji said somewhat out of character. "Good luck!" Gatsumon said with I wide smile. "Why are you smiling?" They asked curiously. "I'm in the tournament, and I plan to win!" He said. "Good for you..." Koji said trying to keep himself from laughing.

Digimon were gathering in the coliseum taking seats. An Etemon was standing in the center holding a microphone. "Welcome! Welcome! This is the Digimon Battle Tournament! Where power housing Digimon run wild! Where rookies become champions, and Champions become Ultimates! Lord Alphamon will be watching so fight you're hardest! Now For the first match! WereGarurmon Verses Machinedramon!" He left the ring as the 2 opponents took the stage.

"Wow this is gonna be great!" Takuya said. "Machinedramon is a Mega, and WereGarurumon is an ultimate," Zoe said. "Just watch the fight," J.P. muttered.

WereGarurmon began with a sprint! Machinedramon made no movement at all. "Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon went in for the attack, but it had no use on the mega level Digimon. "That didn't work!" WereGarurumon attacked with a flurry of kicks, and punches, but they had no effect against the awesome armor of Machinedramon. "Weakness... Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon blasted WereGarurumon with his strongest attack! With no defense he was blown out of the arena!

"The Winner of this battle is Machinedramon!" Etemon declared!

The kids had seen a taste of what they were going to get, but who will make it to the Finals is anyone's guess.

**Author's note: **this arc will carry on for the next couple of chapters.

Dragi: Thanks for the reviews.

Cave Cat: Thanks for the review, and in answer to your question, I will add your Digimon. They will appear after the coliseum arc.


	6. Battles pt 1

**Disclaimer: **Digimon doesn't belong to me.

The Digimon Battle tournament is under way. The opening matches are starting.

Chapter 6: Battle in the Coliseum pt 1 

Etemon was standing in the center of the arena! "Tommy Vs Gazimon!" he declared! "Tommy you're up!" Takuya said. "Good luck little guy," J.P. reassured. "I'll win," he said.

Tommy was standing face to face with Gazimon. "Hey kid you might wanna change cause no mere human can beat me," he smirked. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Tommy activated his transformation sequence! "Kumamon!" he cried!

"Well let's get started!" Gazimon tackled Kumamon and punched away relentlessly! "Get up!" Koji cried! Kumamon shoved his attacker away! "Electric stun Blast!" Gazimon shocked Kumamon with his attack! "Ouch that hurts!" Kumamon said. "I'll do it again!" Gazimon went for the same attack, but Kumamon was ready! "Blizzard Blaster!" His attack froze the Gazimon dead in his tracks. "Good shot!" Zoe cried!

"The winner is Kumamon!" Etemon declared, much to the crowds delight.

There was a short break before the next match.

Else where the Digimon resistance still put up a decent fight with the royal knights. Metal Garurumon, and WarGreymon were holding their own! "Why do you choose to be defiant?" Emmett asked from a far. "We can never serve humans like you!" was the response. "Do you knot care about your fellow comrades? Look around! They are being defeated!" Emmett said smugly.

"We know the risks, and we accept them fully!" WarGreymon attempted to attack Emmett, but Omegamon protected his lord! "Master are you alright?" his loyal servant asked. "I'm fine, but these digital nuisances are getting on my nerves!" Emmett spat! "What do you have in mind?" Omegamon asked knowing that his master had a plan.

"The time has come for me to test out my Fractal code stealer," he typed away on a laptop for a couple of seconds! A large octopus machine appeared in the sky! It was grey with 8 tentacles. "What is that?" Metal Garurumon asked. "This is the end of your little resistance! Fractal cod Digitize!" Emmett cried!

The machine began to attack random resistance Digimon claiming their Fractal code in one simple attack! "Oh no!" WarGreymon watched as his allies were easily being deleted! A Taomon appeared and covered the 2 leaders with one of her barriers! "They have won, we should retreat," She suggested. "Yes you're right," they acknowledged their loss. With that said the Taomon teleported them to safety.

Emmett smirked with his victory, but something didn't feel right to him. "My Lord victory is yours," Valkyrimon stated. "Why do you look so disheartened?" Omegamon asked. "I shouldn't have used this machine, much less taken Rhodo Knightmon's data. I can feel his thoughts, and he's itching for a battle," he said replied. "Well Lord Alphamon has started his tournament perhaps you could use the data there," AlforceVeedramon suggested.

The next battle was about to take place. "Miss Zoe can you please come to the ring? Lady Devimon can you please come to the ring!" Etemon said. "I'll be rooting for ya Z," J.P. said waiting for his chance.

They Zoe had changed into Kazemon before she got to the ring. "You're a simple hybrid, you can't beat me. Besides I'm much more prettier," Lady Devimon boasted. "You think so! Why don't we ask the crowd?" Kazemon suggested. "Fine, hey Etemon!" they whispered fro him to come to the arena. "What are they doing?" Takuya asked. "Watch and see," Koji said.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Digimon alike! Which of these to is more appealing?!" Etemon asked. Each of the female Digimon posed! The crowd booed Lady Devimon while they cheered for Kazemon! "I guess I'm better looking," Kazemon smirked. "I'll teach you! Evil Wind!" Lady Devimon angrily unleashed an attack of burning bats! Kazemon was hit with the attack! "Ohh!" she cried in pain! "Zoe!" J.P. shouted with a look of concern.

"Lady Devimon held her by the hair and slapped her several times! "Not the face!" Kazemon broke free with a swift kick to the face! "My Turn!" Kazemon returned the favor by dealing out her own dose of slaps! They ended up pulling each other's hair! "It's a cat fight!" J.P. smiled. "Zoe better focus," Koji said.

The crowd was cheering louder than ever!

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon sent her wind attack at Lady Devimon, but she countered with her Evil Wind attack! Both attacks were canceled out. "Tempest Twist!" Kazemon stayed on the offense by tripping with her opponent with her quick kicks! "Slide Evolution!" She was changing her form! "Zephymon!" The male crowd drooled over her! "Zoe Rules!" J.P. cheered with hearts glimmering in his eyes! "I think you need a nap," Tommy said.

"Lady Devimon knew the battle was over.... "You're too pretty for me! I quit!" She declared! "Thanks for the compliment, but you aren't to bad yourself," Zephymon replied. "Zephymon is the Winner!" Etemon declared! The crowd went wild! "You know, what if we end up fighting each other?" Koji asked. "..." Takuya said nothing. "That would be a good fight since you 2 are the strongest ones out of us," Tommy said. "You think so?" Takuya asked. "One of us needs to win so we can get to the Village of beginnings," Koji said. "It's a battle we need to fight if we have to," Takuya said.

"Next up is Rhodo Knightmon Verses Angemon!" Etemon announced. "Rhodo Knightmon..." The kids exchanged nervous glances. They had defeated Rhodo Knightmon along with Dynasmon. Rhodo Rhodo Knightmon marched toward the battlefield in all his glory. "It's really him!" They exclaimed! He stared directly at them! The tension was at an all time high.

Rhodo Knightmon is in the Tournament! That can't be good! See how the tournament will progress in the next chapter.


	7. Battles pt 2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon doesn't belong to me.

The tournament has begun with both Zoe and Tommy winning their matches. It appears Rhodo Knightmon is back and is in the tournament as well.

Chapter 7: Battle in the Coliseum pt 2 

Rhodo Knightmon held his signature rose in a mysterious way. "This isn't fair, a Royal knight in the tournament!" Gatsumon protested as he joined the kids for the next battle. Angemon flew up in the sky, but Rhodo Knightmon didn't bother to follow. "Hand of Fate!" Angemon launched his strongest attack, but Rhodo Knightmon flanked to the side!

"Is that the best you have?" He asked arrogantly! "As an angel I will defeat you!" Angemon swung his golden staff, but Rhodo Knightmon caught the weapon! "You shouldn't be so careless with your behavior! Spiral Masquerade!" Rhodo Knightmon pummeled Angemon with his yellow ribbon!

"Angemon is going to loose!" Takuya said. "I think so too," Koji agreed, but to their surprise Angemon survived the attack. "You're strong for a weak Digimon," his opponent recognized his strength. Angemon breathed heavily, "Hand of Fate!" He tried his signature attack once again, but Rhodo Knightmon countered with a flurry of roses! The crowd was awestricken by this move.

"Rhodo Knightmon is as strong as ever," Tommy said. "So what, we beat'em once, and we'll beat him again," J.P. said. "True, but Lucemon stole their data," Zoe said. "I wondered. If Lucemon is their king," Takuya said. "If he's back then we're screwed," Koji said. They contemplated this for a moment, but returned their attention to the match once they heard Angemon scream in pain! Rhodo Knightmon had just used his Fist of Athena to end the battle. "Lord Rhodo Knightmon is the winner!" Etemon declared to an overly excited group.

They looked on as their foe exited the arena. "Next up is J.P. Versus Glademon!" Etemon cried! "J.P. was happy to go into action, but he had never seen his opponent before. Glademon was Tall clad in gold armor. He had a long blue cape, and carried 2 fencing like swords. "A worthless human," Glademon sneered. "I take exception to that," J.P. said. "Oh and you seem to have a knack for eating, eh pudgy?" Glademon pointed at J.P.'s stomach.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" J.P. ignored the comments and called on the powers of his human spirit! "Beetlemon!" he declared! "Wow you aren't so fat," Glademon said. "I'll teach you! Lighting Blitz!" Beetelmon zeroed in with his horn, but Glademon blocked with his 2 swords!

"Cross Slash!" Glademon cut into him with his double swords! Beetlemon hit the ground hard! The crowd cheered wildly! "J.P. better get it together!" Koji cried! "That was a nice shot but I can do better! Thunder Fist!" Beetelmon sent a surge of electricity at Glademon! "I'll block with my sword!" Glademon arrogantly raised his swords to protect him, but they were like a lighting rod! He was fried unbelievably by Beetlemon's attack!! "Go J.P.!" Tommy cried! His friends were happy fro him, but Glademon wasn't finished! "Impressive, but can you handle this? Glade Rush!" he waved his sword around some how mesmerizing Beetlemon! With one quick dash he had cut down Beetlemon!

The attack was so strong it forced him to return to his human form. "J.P." Zoe said with a look of concern. Alphamon and Rhodo Knightmon watched the battle from the balcony. "This fight is over," He said. "I don't think so, look at that boy," Rhodo Knightmon pointed out.

J.P. leaped to his feet dusting himself off. This made Glademon even angrier. "You can still stand after my best attack," he glared straight through his opponent. "Execute! Beast Spirit evolution!" J.P. was calling on the power of his beast spirit! "Metal Kabuterimon!" "Your transformation doesn't scare me," Glademon said. "We'll it should! Bolo Thunder!" Metal Kabuterimon's attack connected, and sent Glademon flying out of the arena! "The winner is Metal Kabuterimon!" Etemon declared!

"You should never underestimate your enemies," Rhodo Knightmon said. "Yes my lord, I understand," Alphamon said. "Who are the next competitors?" Rhodo Knightmon asked. "Takuya Verses heh Koji," Alphamon said. "Friends against one another," Rhodo Knightmon said. "Inform Etemon of the match," Alphamon commanded of a Knightmon.

"When am I going to battle?" Gatsumon wondered aloud. "Soon, maybe it will be you and me," Koji said. "Whoever I'm fighting will be fine, but I wanna face Rhodo Knightmon," Takuya said. "And I wanna fight Alphamon," J.P. said. Etemon took to the crowd. "Digimon we have another Spectacular match for you! One that will put you on edge! We have Takuya Verses Koji!" Etemon announced! His announcement silenced the kids. Koji and Takuya stared at each other for a long time. They knew it was time to see who was better.

With the Tournament In full swing, only one of them will make it to the end, how will they deal with fighting one another, and what is Rhodo Knightmon's agenda? Find out in the next chapter.


	8. Battle between friends

**Disclaimer: **Digimon doesn't belong to me.

With the tournament in full swing, two friends find themselves about to face off in the worst kind of way. When friends fight, no one wins.

Chapter 8: Fiendship through Battle 

Koji and Takuya walked slowly toward the arena. It was so silent, that the slightest noise could be heard. "Oh I don't wanna watch this battle," Gatsumon stormed off not wanting to see friends fight. "We'd better stay," J.P. pointed out. "When this is over they're gonna need us," Zoe said. "Oh they're gonna hurt each other," Tommy whined. "Don't worry little buddy," J.P. smiled trying to comfort his friend.

Koji and Takuya stared down each other for what seemed an eternity! "Come on fellas!" Etemon shouted, but they made no move. "We gonna still be friends after this?" Takuya asked. "If you pull your punches," Koji replied. With that said they shook hands. "Good Sportsmanship1 now let's get this started!" Etemon cried!

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" they began to digivolve! "This will be interesting," Rhodo Knightmon said. "Agunimon!" "Lobomon!" they were now in their digimon form. The stare down continued. "Pyro tornado!" Agunimon started off by using his tornado! "Y0ou call that pulling a punch!" Lobomon rolled out of the way! "Howling laser!" He countered with a couple of shots from his laser! "Good move!" Agunimon jumped aside to avoid the attack!

"Pyro Torpedo!" Agunimon attacked with heat seeking fireballs! "Can't avoid that!" Lobomon cried as the attack devastated him! He lay on the ground with a few burn marks on his chest. "That looked bad," Tommy said. "I agree with you," J.P. said. "Agunimon helped Lobomon to his feet. "You can't lay forever," he smirked.

"Funny! Lobo kendo!" Lobomon hit Agunimon with his kendostick! The force from the attack sent him falling to the ground hard! Agunimon leaped to his feet ready for more! "Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon sent another flaming tornado at Lobomon! "Not this Time! Slide evolution!" he went to his Beast spirit! "Kendo Garurumon!" He howled furiously as the attack hit head on, but caused no damage!

"Things are heating up," Zoe said. "You wanna take it up a notch, then so can I. Slide Evolution!" Agunimon found comfort in his beast spirit! "Burning Greymon!" now the beast type digimon were looking at each other! "Lupine Laser!" "Pyro Barrage!" the attacks collided with the effect of canceling each other out.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" Burning Greymon surrounded Kendo Garurumon with a large flame! "Too hot!" Kendo Garurumon's fractal code was visible! "Take it!" Alphamon cried with a hint of excitement! "This plan is working perfectly," Rhodo Knightmon said. Unknown to them, but Gatsumon overheard their conversation. "I'm glad you like it," Alphamon answered.

"Ugh! I gotta tell them!" Gatsumon whimpered as he ran! His sudden movement drew the Royal knight's attention! "An eavesdropper..." Alphamon said. "Send Piedmon after him!" Rhodo Knightmon ordered! The Knightmon standing nearby went to carryout the command.

Gatsumon ran for his life! "Halt!" several Knightmon were pursuing him ready to finish him! "You guys won't get me!" he yelled back!

Back in the arena things were heating up! The 2 beast digimon blasted each other relentlessly! Neither willing to give up! "I thought we were suppose to pull our punches!" Takuya thought! "Howling Star!" Kendo Garurumon dashed toward him with the intent to destroy him; Burning Greymon was hit with the attack exposing his fractal code. "Don't take it!" Tommy cried!

Gatsumon was trying to fight the Knightmon, but their Berserk Sword attack was too much! "Get away from him!" Piedmon descended from the sky. "But lord Alphamon ordered us to find him," a Knightmon tried to refute. "Never mind that. Lord Alphamon has decided to put him against me in the tournament," Piedmon smiled sickly.

"They aren't Trying to win, they are doing this for entertainment purposes," Rhodo Knightmon said. "What am I to do?" Alphamon asked. "Declare them both the loser." Was the reply. "What? "Alphamon was confused. "They are the strongest. By disqualifying them they won't be able to win, even thought they are against you," Rhodo Knightmon said. "I see what you are saying," Alphamon disappeared to carry out the mission

The 2 beast digimon were growing tired from their attacks, but fatigue wouldn't stop them either. "You stronger than I thought..." Burning Greymon said. "Stop fighting!" they looked around and saw Gatsumon running to the arena! Alphamon dropped to the ground next to Etemon. He whispered a couple of things in his ear before leaving.

"I have an announcement! Due to the falseness of this battle! Lord Alphamon has ruled this a no contest and the participants are disqualified under the pretence of false fighting!" Etemon's statement angered the crowd greatly. It gave the others a sort of relief, but they realized they were out, and their friends would have to win the battle.

"It's over!" Zoe ran to hug them as they returned to their seats! "Now for the next match, and the last one for today! Gatsumon versus Piedmon!" Etemon declared. The crowd once again grew excited, but Gatsumon was now afraid. Piedmon was now waiting in the arena for his opponent.

"Oh no!" They didn't want Gatsumon to participate in the next round. "I'm going! I wanna prove to myself how strong I am, so I'm going," He hopped toward the fighting area! They watched silently cause they knew he was no match for a mega.

"This shouldn't take long," Rhodo Knightmon smirked.

Piedmon laughed as his weakly opponent stepped up to him. "You're finished," He whispered. "Begin!" Etemon cried! Gatsumon flung his tiny rocks at Piedmon, but he through a white sheet to cover the attack! "Trump Sword!" Piedmon's swords hit Gatsumon cause exposing his fractal code. "Make him suffer," Rhodo Knightmon spat!

"Yes," Piedmon kicked his opponent in the side several times! Gatsumon screamed with every kick! "No!" Zoe cried! "Get up!" Tommy shouted! "This is the easiest way to get to them," Rhodo Knightmon said. "Clown Trick!" Piedmon surrounded Gatsumon with a Ring of Fire, the heat was intense, but it was touching!

"Stop it!" the children had seen enough! They were now running to the arena! "Where are you going?" Rhodo Knightmon appeared! "Get out of our way!" They cried! Piedmon punished Gatsumon with his brutal sword attacks! "Do not interfere!" Rhodo Knightmon tossed a barrage of red roses in their way!

The kids were knocked to the ground unable to move. "My paralysis scent, now watch as he is defeated," Rhodo Knightmon directed their attention to the arena where Piedmon was about to finish Gatsumon! Rhodo Knightmon signaled the end with thumbs down. Piedmon shoved his sword through Gatsumon's chest! He immediately absorbed the fractal code.

The kids lied helplessly on the ground crying!

With another loss of a friend, how will the children prepare for the finals? Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Author's note: I appreciate the reviews. It excites me to post another chapter.


	9. Night before the finals

**Disclaimer:** Digimon doesn't belong to me.

In the previous chapter Koji and Takuya faced off in a lighthearted battle. While Gatsumon overheard the royal knights! Takuya and Koji were disqualified; Gatsumon was forced to face Piedmon, and was mercilessly deleted!

Chapter 9: Night before the Finals 

The kids were given a room to sleep in for the night. "This Tournament is unfair!" Tommy cried! "We couldn't save Gatsumon..." Koji held back his tears. "We'll make the royal knights pay!" Takuya cried. Zoe sat in the corner creating paper crosses. "Zoe? What are you doing?" J.P. asked. "Building a memorial for all our friends that ..." they could see the pain in her face. J.P. hugged gave her a hug, and she surprisingly returned his hug. "We can't cry forever," Tommy said. He was drying his eyes with a napkin.

Royal Palace

Omegamon sat on the throne with Dukemon kneeling before him. "I regret to inform you, but Magnamon has betrayed us," he said. Omegamon noted that he didn't use a title when he referred to Magnamon. "That would explain the drop in my power. He has been doubting," Omegamon replied. "As for the traitor, we have captured him," Dukemon clapped his hands together. AlforceVeedramon & Valkyrimon entered carrying Magnamon. "The traitor put up token resistance," Valkyrimon said.

"Magnamon, why have you turned on us?" Omegamon questioned. He noted that he was not given the title of lord as well. Magnamon recalled his defeat at the hands of Burning Greymon. "I was defeated... when we are defeated by someone clearly weaker, that means we are fighting for a lost cause, or someone else is doubting," Magnamon spat with a tone of defiance.

AlforceVeedramon put his sword to Magnamon's throat. "That is foolish! We are truly right!" he said. "Are you sure?" was the reply. "Don't listen to his nonsense," Dukemon stated. "Well it appears we have a problem, you refuse to acknowledge your faults, lord AlforceVeedramon. I want you to execute him," Omegamon went against his better judgment, but knew that was what his lord desired. "No!" fight me in a duel!" Magnamon said. "Very well," AlforceVeedramon prepared for a fight.

Alphamon, Rhodo Knightmon, and Piedmon sat at a round table. "We need to decide the line," Rhodo Knightmon said sniffing a rose. Alphamon handed his lord a clipboard. Suddenly Rhodo Knightmon dropped to the ground in a spasm of pain! "Ahhh!" he roared out in pain! "Master!" Alphamon lifted him off the ground! "Rhodo Knightmon's data is resisting me!" was the reply. "My lord please submit to another knight," Alphamon pleaded. "No! I must learn to control it," he spat back!

The children were lying down in their own beds. Trying to get over Gatsumon. "When we get to the village of beginnings, we'll find out everything. My biggest question is why are the royal knights serving this king?" Takuya said. He was unable to sleep. "Who is their king?" Koji asked. "These are questions no one can answer, but the royal knights," J.P. said. "Maybe we could ask Alphamon or Rhodo Knightmon," Tommy suggested. "I doubt they'd answer us truthfully," Koji said. "I wonder where Magnamon went," Zoe said. "He went off, and said we'd see him again," Takuya recalled. "It would be nice if he went to fight the royal knights," Tommy said. "J.P. burst out with a loud snore! That frightened the others for a moment! They soon realized what it was before dozing off to their sleep.

Royal Palace

AlforceVeedramon stood across from Magnamon! "Make this a fair fight!" Omegamon declared. He some how knew it wasn't going to be. "Magna Blast!" Magnamon directed his attack toward AlforceVeedramon! He raised his shield to protect himself! Upon contact the blast caused a minor explosion! When the smoke cleared Magnamon was nowhere to be seen! "Huh? Where are you?" AlforceVeedramon looked around without a clue! "Above you!" Dukemon shouted! It was too late! "Magna Punch!" Magnamon landed a fierce punch on AlforceVeedramon!

"You're reaction is too slow!" Magnamon bragged. "Is that so?! Alforce Saber!" His enemy reacted with a vicious sword attack, but missed! "Magna Kick!" Magnamon kicked AlforceVeedramon up into the sky! Magnamon followed up with another magna blast! His attack engulfed AlforceVeedramon in smoke! "He's dominating AlforceVeedramon," Valkyrimon noted.

"Impossible!" AlforceVeedramon regained some composure after hitting the ground. "I told you, we're fighting for the wrong reasons!" Magnamon shouted! He hoped he had made his point, but the others didn't get it. "You think so?" AlforceVeedramon Charged toward Magnamon! "I guess I'll have to finish you! Magnamon prepared for the attack! "Lighting Arrow!"

The surprise attack caught Magnamon right in the shoulder! "Alforce Saber!" AlforceVeedramon capitalized on the advantage and cut down Magnamon! "No!" Magnamon fell on the ground face first! "Nice shot!" AlforceVeedramon complimented Valkyrimon on his cheap shot. "He he he," Valkyrimon smirked. "Take him to the dungeon, that is where you will reside until the master returns," Omegamon ordered, which to him was better than deletion. With that being done, several Knightmon carried him away.

"I'll be off now, to go aid lord Dynasmon in conquering the Village of Beginnings. The resistance is still on the move," Dukemon said. "I see, Very well," Omegamon allowed this. "I'll also check on our lord to see how his experiment is going," Dukemon said. "That won't be necessary, I find myself lonely without the master's company," Omegamon never wanted his master to be gone for so long. "I understand," was the reply.

The moons were disappearing, and the sun was now shining. "Morning already..." Takuya muttered. They could hear the crowd coming into the coliseum. "I guess it's time for the finals," Koji said. "Not yet! I'm hungry for breakfast!" A voice cried! To their surprise it wasn't J.P., but Tommy! His smile obliterated the sadness they once felt.

Author's note: I'm trying to wrap up the tournament as soon as possible, so the next couple of chapters will be long. I hope everyone will keep reviewing though.


	10. Triple Threat Tag team Battle

**Disclaimer: **Digimon doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 10: Triple threat Tag team Battle 

Etemon was standing in the center of the coliseum ready to drop a bomb! "Today is the beginning of the finals! Instead of having several matches to determine the one who will face Lord Alphamon! We have decided to start up with an elimination tag battle!" He cried! The crowd cheered loudly, but no one knew who would be on teams! "I apologize! It's a triple threat elimination tag battle! When this is done, the winning team will fight as opponents to face lord Alphamon!" Etemon's new statement was better than his first!

"Who's going to be on teams?" Kazemon asked. "I hope it's me and you," Beetlemon blushed. "You fools! It won't be that way!" Piedmon spat! "You!" Kumamon cried! "Yes it is me! I'll be the one to win the tournament!" He bragged. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Gatsumon," Beetlemon said. "Fool! That won't happen! You're a bunch of silly kids. How can you beat a mega level like me?" he asked arrogantly. "The teams have been decided! Lord Rhodo Knightmon and J.P. will make up team 1! Piedmon and Zoe will make up team 2! Machinedramon and Tommy shall make up team 3!" Etemon announced!

"We aren't on teams!" Kazemon said. "That's no fun," Kumamon complained. "Aww," Beetlemon looked down at the ground. "Now could all the contestants enter the arena with your teammate!" Etemon requested! The teams were decided, and the teammates reluctantly stood next to each other. "Here's how it works. 3 of you shall be on the outside. 1 from each team shall be in the fighting area! When you feel tired tag your partner! When 1 member of your team is eliminated, that whole teams is out! Let's begin! Etemon commanded!

"I'm fighting!" Beetlemon cried! Piedmon and Machinedramon stepped onto the fighting area. "Trump sword!" the evil clown Digimon started off! Beetlemon flew upward to avoid the attack! "Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon pumped out the attack! Beetlemon was able to dodge the attack! "They're double teaming him," Kazemon noticed. "Thunder fist!" Beetlemon directed the electric attack at Machinedramon, but his shiny armor deflected it!

"Tag me!" Rhodo Knightmon ordered! "Fine!" Beetlemon tagged his partner! "Spiral Masquerade!" he was charging for Piedmon, but he tagged in Kazemon! "Giga cannon!" Machinedramon fired his attack at both of them! "Hurricane Wave!" She flung gales of wind at Machinedramon! He tried to resist the force of her wind. "This is too easy! Fist of Athena!" Rhodo Knightmon maneuvered himself before Kazemon, and managed to hit her with his punch! She was tossed toward the edge! "Don't you lose!" Piedmon shouted!

Kumamon wanted to get in, but Machinedramon ignored him. "Stupid machine!" he muttered. "Worthless child! Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon blasted his own teammate! "What are you doing?" Kumamon cried! "I am the ultimate destroyer! I don't need anyone!" Machinedramon roared! "Fool!" Piedmon smirked! "If I don't get to fight, then you don't either!" Blizzard Blaster!" through the use of his ice attack, Kumamon was able to freeze Machinedramon! "Thank you, Fist of Athena!" Rhodo Knightmon shattered Machinedramon before stealing his fractal code. "Team 3 is out!" Etemon declared! "Aww Tommy didn't get to fight," Koji said. "All that's left is team 1, and 2," Takuya pointed out. "This is sort of exciting," Koji said.

"It's just me and you," Rhodo Knightmon smirked. He was now holding a red rose. "Tag me you stupid girl!" Piedmon commanded! "Fine!" she flew over to her partner! Piedmont leaped onto the field. Rhodo Knightmon tagged in Beetlemon! "Slide evolution!" Beetlemon changed to his bigger bulkier beast form "Metal Kabuterimon!" "You don't intimidate me! Clown trick!" Piedmon surrounded Metal Kabuterimon with a ring of fire! "Electro cannon!" Metal Kabuterimon ignored the fire and positioned himself to blast Piedmon! "Get'em J.P.!" Kazemon cheered! Piedmon turned his attention to her! "We're on the same team!" he shouted! "This is for Gatsumon!" Metal Kabuterimon unleashed a gigantic blast!

The attack struck the unsuspecting clown, who had his back turned to his enemy! He lay on the ground for several seconds before getting up. He hazily tagged Kazemon. "Take it easy on me," she said. "Slide evolution!" Metal Kabuterimon returned to his human form, "Beetlemon!" "This battle is heating up!" Takuya said. "I don't think J.P. will attack her," Koji said. Tommy had just joined them, "Yeah, he's too in love," he added. "I still can't believe we aren't in this fight! We'd add some spice to it," Takuya cried. "Give it up, we aren't, so deal with it!" Koji said.

"Lighting Blitz!" Beetlemon tackled Kazemon with his electrical horn! "Ouch! You actually hit me!" Kazemon pouted! "Hey babe! I'm in it to win it! Thunder Fist!" he sent a small surge of electricity toward her! "Hurricane Wave!" her wind attack canceled out the lighting! "Friends are fighting again!" Rhodo Knightmon laughed. Beetlemon soon tagged his partner in! "Your back! I won't let you gain momentum! Slide evolution!" Kazemon went to her nice slender beast spirit! "Zephymon!" "You're pretty, and it's a shame I must pulverize you! Paralysis Rose!" Rhodo Knightmon spun around generating several roses! "Oh no!" Piedmon realized it was over! Zephymon plopped on the ground unable to move. "I can't move..." She was now hit with the painful realization that it was over! "Zoe!" Beetlemon cried out!

"She can't move so all he has to do is eliminate her," Koji said. "So J.P. will have to face Rhodo Knightmon," Takuya added. "I hope he can win," Tommy said.

"It was fun, but the time has come to end this," Rhodo Knightmon held her up by the throat. He gripped it tightly causing her to cough! She couldn't do anything! "Put her down!" Beetlemon ordered! "I'm sorry, but you have no say!" Rhodo Knightmon kneed her dangling body! She was so paralyzed she couldn't open her mouth to scream. Piedmon was already leaving for he knew the outcome. "Stop it!" Beetlemon pleaded! "Fine!" Rhodo Knightmon tossed her upward! "Fist of Athena!" he followed up with a very physical punch! Zephymon was thrown out of the arena! Thus eliminating her!

Her friends ran to her! "Come back!" Etemon cried! "Why?" Beetlemon asked. "You have to face lord Rhodo Knightmon!" Etemon answered. "Not now!" Beetlemon replied! "If you leave you'll be disqualified!" Etemon said. Beetlemon's eyes widened! "You can't be serious!" he shouted! "As serious as can be," was the response! "Dang it!" he almost cursed aloud. Beetlemon slowly retuned to the fighting arena, while the others helped Zoe back to the room so she could rest.

"You hurt her!" Beetlemon shouted! "That was the point! I want to see what you are capable of," Rhodo Knightmon smirked. "You're evil! I'll make you pay!" Beetlemon shouted! "Threats are meaningless to me. I prefer action over words so let us start!" Rhodo Knightmon readied himself for the fight! "Fine! Thunder fist!" Beetlemon directed severe lighting attack at Rhodo Knightmon, but the mega digimon flanked to the right to avoid the attack! "Aregent Fear!" he retaliated with a pinkish red energy! Beetlemon was struck in the shoulder! He hi the ground really hard! Rhodo Knightmon slowly marched toward his opponent. Beetlemon realized he would have to fight harder!

How will J.P. defeat Rhodo Knightmon? Find out in the next chapter!


	11. Face to Face with the Enemy

Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me.

In previous chapter the triple threat tag team match began, but also end! Rhodo Knightmon and J.P became the victors after Rhodo Knightmon viscously eliminating Zoe. With revenge in his mind, J.P. Attacks!

Chapter 11: Face of the Enemy Revealed.

Rhodo Knightmon waited for Beetlemon to stand. "Come now! You won't make anyone pay," he taunted. "Shut up!" he cried as he staggered to his feet. "Up for some more," Rhodo Knightmon smirked. "I will never let you win," Beetlemon felt his energy draining slowly. "Look at you! You're tired, and weak. I'm sure you're hungry too," Rhodo Knightmon prepared for another attack!

"Thunder Fist!" with the energy he had, he directed at his opponent, but he missed! "Fist of Athena!" Rhodo Knightmon countered with his legendary fist! Beetlemon was tossed to the edge! He refused to give in to the pain he felt. His friends looked on from their room. "Man J.P. isn't doing to good," Takuya said. "Neither is Zoe," Tommy said. "Man the royal knights definitely have the upper hand," Koji said.

Beetlemon breathed heavily as he forced himself back to his feet. "For Zoe, and the others I must win," Beetlemon took off in the air! "Now what are you going to do?" Rhodo Knightmon figured it was nothing.

"Lighting Blitz!" Beetlemon charged his horn with electricity before flying toward Rhodo Knightmon. "Honestly, do you really think that will work," He grabbed the horn with both hands causing a surge of energy to charge through his body!" the shock was so strong it sent him flying! Beetlemon laughed at his charred enemy.

The crowd was cheering louder than ever! "Beetlemon!" they cried over and over again! Beetlemon found this refreshing. "You think you're funny!" Rhodo Knightmon angrily dusted himself off. Beetlemon began to glow. "What's happening?" he wondered.

J.P. found himself in a room of pure white light. He could here his friends cheering him on in the distance. His human spirit and his beast spirit circled him in an angelic way. The symbol of Seraphimon appeared as his 2 spirits combined into one! "Fusion evolution!" he cried!

"What he's digivolving!" Rhodo Knightmon cried in surprise! J.P. was now becoming a new Digimon. He was bigger than ever. He was now a silverish blue with a gold horn. He was now a horn beetle. "Rhino Kabuterimon!"

"J.P. digivolved!" Tommy declared! "Now he's about to eliminate Rhodo knightmon1" Takuya shouted with utter excitement! "Get'em!" Koji said.

"You're finished," Rhino Kabuterimon announced. "Is that so? I beg to differ! Fist of Athena!" Rhodo Knightmon charged toward the larger Digimon! "Thunder laser!" His gigantic horn began to glow! "What!" Rhodo Knightmon stopped at this sight! Moments later, he was engulfed in a large yellow energy!

When the light dimmed down Rhodo Knightmon lied lifelessly on the ground. The crowd grew quiet as if they were overcome by an evil omen. "What is it?" Rhino Kabuterimon wondered. He could hear the clop of footsteps. Followed by clapping. "Bravo," a voice called out from behind him.

It was a human, "who are you?" Rhino Kabuterimon asked. The names Emmett, and I am the ruler of this world," he announced. What's going on?" the other kids were arriving now. "The gangs all here," Emmett said sarcastically. "Are you the one the royal knights serve?" Takuya asked. Emmett nodded in agreement.

"This tournament is over," he said. The crowd began to boo! "You can't do that1" Rhino Kabuterimon stated. "Wrong, I can do whatever I want! Fractal Bot!" Emmett's octopus like robot appeared, and began to delete Digimon left and right! "What are you doing?" the kids were somewhat frightened. "This is how I show my power!" Emmett replied with a devious grin.

"Well not anymore! Thunder laser!" Rhino Kabuterimon destroyed the machine with his laser! "How dare you!" Emmett cried! "How dare you! What gives you the right to do such a thing?" Koji said. Omegamon and Alphamon appeared behind Emmett! "Are you okay my lord?" they asked. "Yes, but these kids are getting on my nerves! Alphamon delete them," Emmett ordered! "Yes my lord!" Alphamon leaped into action!

"Alpha Blade!" he cut down Rhino Kabuterimon with his sword! "We have to become megas!" Takuya said. "Without Zoe only one of us can digivolve," Koji said. "Let me!" Takuya cried! "Fine!" They gave their spirits too him. "Unity Evolution!" Takuya declared! He became his mega form! "Empire Greymon!" he cried!

"He's a mega now," Emmett was studying his appearance. "You are no match for me! Alpha Blade!" Alphamon swung his blade, but empire Greymon blocked with his sword! "Is that so? Dragon fire Crossbow!" Empire Greymon swung his sword around! The fire attack engulfed Alphamon! "Idiot!" Emmett cried. "Shall I assist him?" Omegamon asked. "No!" Emmett held him back.

"Pretty good! Alpha blast!" Alphamon sent his attack at Empire Greymon! The attack caught him off guard! Empire Greymon hit the ground hard! "Was that too much?" He asked arrogantly! "Taki get up!" J.P. said.

"I'm not done! Pyro Dragons!" Flaming dragon heads grappled on to Alphamon holding him in place! "This is it," Emmett said. Empire Greymon took his blade and cut Alphamon in half!

When all was said and done, Emmett and Omegamon had escaped leaving a card signaling their victory. "Everyone is gone," Tommy realized. "Let's get Zoe!" They ran toward their room!

Will they find Zoe or something else? Find out in the next chapter.

Author's note: Sorry for late update. technical difficulties


	12. Onto the Internet

Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 12: Through the Net 

The gang found Zoe resting in their room. "The leader of the royal knights is a human," Takuya said. "Really?" She asked with slight interest. "What about Rhodo Knightmon?" she continued. "I beat him!" J.P. exclaimed! "Alphamon go this too," Tommy added. "So what do we do now?" She asked. "We get onto the net," Koji said. "What are we waiting for?" she cried!

They were heading toward the gate, but Etemon was there. "It's you kids! You ain't getting through here!" he waved his hand for them to leave, but they didn't. "We won the tournament fair and square," J.P. said. "Master Emmett says to keep you away so that is what I will do," Etemon said.

Valkyiremon flew high in the sky watching the kids. "Alphamon, and Rhodo Knightmon have all failed. Now it's up to me to destroy them," he said.

"Dark Network!" Etemon flung the Attack toward them, but they scattered to dodge the attack! "I'll handle this, spirit evolution!" Koji began to change! "Lobomon!" he was now ready for battle! "1 can't do it! Dark Network!" Etemon launched the same attack, but Lobomon deflected it! "This is like baseball!" Koji cried! Etemon kept launching his famed attack, but they were being struck like baseball!

"Etemon is that all you got?" Zoe asked. "How dare you insult the greatest rock star ever!" he retorted! "Enough Games! Lobo kendo!" Lobomon struck Etemon so fast! He was digitized in moments! "That was easy," Tommy said. They continued to walk on. The gate was very big, resembling large double doors. "This is it," Takuya said. "Well here goes," J.P. slid the card through the designated slit and the gate plopped open. The inside was white blanketed with several phone numbers.

They slowly entered the gate, and they were now on their way through the Internet. Valkyiremon followed them, but at a distance. He wanted to finish them on the net.

At the royal palace, Emmett paced back and forth slightly irritated. "What troubles you my lord?" Omegamon asked. He looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "What troubles me is the ineffectiveness of the royal knights, Magnamon is locked away for doubting! Alphamon, and Rhodo Knightmon have been defeated by those kids!" he spat. 'I apologize," Omegamon answered. "It isn't your fault," he tried to keep his temper under control, "I the 3 angels aren't providing me with enough energy to power my machine, but this girl will provide me with some energy," He waved his hand and Zoe appeared on a screen.

"Human energy will power my machine, and the world will be changed. Dynasmon and AlforceVeedramon are failing to squash the Digimon rebellion. I'll activate my newest invention. It will take care of all of them in one foul swoop," Emmett smiled deviously. "Don't tell me you are going to use it," Omegamon knew this spelled trouble.

"Does anybody know where we are?" Takuya asked. Zoe looked around before answering. "We are close. We should get off at the next port," she said. "How do you know?" Koji asked. She fell to the ground unable to move. "Z are you okay?" J.P. helped her up. "I just haven't been myself, and I mean that quite literally!" she leaped away and changed into Piedmon! "You!" They cried in disgust!

"He he did you think I would leave that easily?" He asked "Good work Piedmon you've lured them into our ambush!" Valkyiremon showed himself! "Another Royal knight!" Koji cried! "Correct! You may have beaten Alphamon and Rhodo Knightmon, but your life ends here!" He cried! "You two Mega show your self!" Piedmon ordered!

"2 on 2! That's' fine! Let's do it!" Takuya shouted! Koji and Takuya raised their detectors in the air! They changed to their mega level! "Burning Greymon!" "Magna Garurumon!" they cried out! "That's Better! Lighting Arrow!" Valkyiremon let loose an electrical attack, but it Burning Greymon knocked it away with his Sword!

"Trump Sword!" Piedmon threw several swords at Magna Garurumon, but they proved useless! "Machine Gun destroyer!" Magna Garurumon launched numerous blasts at Piedmon, but he flanked left and right to avoid being hit! "That is useless! Clown Trick!" Piedmon circled them in a Ring of Fire! "Where is the real Zoe?" Tommy cried! "In my master's hands" Valkyiremon Attacked with his feral sword! Burning Greymon grasped his shoulder where the attack had landed!

"Why serve a human?" Magna Garurumon asked1 "He wants to help our over populated world! None of us have a good reason to fight against him!" he said. "Dragon fire Crossbow!" Burning Greymon's attack zoomed past the 2 megas, but that didn't stop them!

Piedmon kept blasting his Clown trick attack towards Magna Garurumon, but he was running fast to dodge the attacks1 "Oh no you don't!" Piedmon calculated where Magna Garurumon would be running, and as he expected the attack landed causing an explosion! Smoke was everywhere! "Yes! I got one!" He cried, but 2 hands grappled onto his shoulders! "What?" he cried! Magna Garurumon emerged from the smoke. "This is for Gatsumon! Starlight Velocity!" he blasted Piedmon with his laser up close destroying the wicked clown!

"Piedmon…" Valkyiremon noticed while dodging Burning Greymon's constant attacks! "You'll be joining him!" he cried! "Doubtful! Feather Storm!" Valkyiremon flapped his feathers menacingly! The sharp Feathers struck Burning Greymon, and Magna Garurumon! The intense wind threw them to the ground hard!

They seemed to be down for the count. "Oh no!" J.P. cried! The evil

Royal knight turned his attention to the defenseless humans. "You shall join you're friends in the next world," he raised his wings to originate another Feather Storm attack.

Burning Greymon and Magna Garurumon leaped to their feet! "Starlight Velocity!" "Dragon Fire Crossbow!" the fire and the energy swirled into one massive attack that engulfed Valkyiremon! "No way! It can't be!" he was unable to comprehend his destruction!

"Another Royal knight is gone…" Tommy said. "Where is Zoe?" J.P. asked. "Emmett has her, but what could he possibly be doing to her?" Takuya asked. "His castle is near the village of beginnings," Koji said. "I have a bad feeling," Takuya said. "I just want to rescue Zoe," J.P. said.

Back in the royal palace, Emmett was informed of Valkyiremon's defeat. The Knightmon knelt to Emmett. "He was destroyed on the Internet," the knight said. "See! Constant failure! Those kids will be here soon! I can't have this! Activate the DX Driver!" he shouted! The DX Driver was a huge blue liquid like substance. It began to bubble. "Is this really necessary?" Omegamon asked. "Yes, this will delete the Village of Beginnings, and eliminate the Resistance," Emmett looked downright demonic.

What is this mysterious DX Driver, and how will the digidestined meet this enemy. Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
